Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by Bellatrix Lepus
Summary: Years ago when Victoria was turned her sister was dying she saved her, but they both became monsters. When Elizabeth comes looking for her sister who will she take revenge upon, The Cullens, The Humans The Volturi? Or everyone? When she finds her dead.


Victoria entered a small cold room with a bunch of purple flowers, in it was a bed side table with an oil lamp, and a bed with white crisp sheets, the room was occupied by two females. One lay in the bed she had long black curly hair which was untidy and greasy she was so sickly pale and could hardly move she looked like she was dead, dark circles were thick under her eyes. The other woman, a nurse stood over her and touched her head with a damp cloth.

'Any change?' Victoria asked quietly but harshly.

The woman jumped slightly and turned round.

'N-no Miss Victoria I'm sorry…I don't think she can stand the disease as long as your mother did. Doctor Brown doesn't know what is wrong with her.' She spoke nervously clearly scared of Victoria, she shifted the cloth to her other hand then awkwardly touched Victoria's arm. 'I don't think she will survive the night.'

The red haired woman's eyes turned black she could no longer stand being so close to the human she was getting on her nerves anyway. She grabbed the woman covered her mouth then sunk her teeth into her neck. The nurse tried to struggle but was no match for Victoria's strength soon she was drained and her body fell to the floor. The woman on the bed's eyes flew open and she tried to sit up to see what the noise was but was too weak.

'Victoria.' She croaked. 'Is it you?'

Victoria quickly kicked the nurse under the bed.

'Yes it's me Lizzie.' She said softly helping her.

The older woman now sat propped up on the pillows she smiled faintly her green eyes looked at her sister.

'You grow more beautiful by the day my little flame.'

Victoria smiled and handed her the purple flowers.

'To help you get better.'

As Lizzie tried to give another smile she suddenly gasped and let out a terrible shriek of pain tears seemed unable to pour down or deathly skin any more.

'Stop!' she screamed to herself.

Victoria wrapped her arms around her and tried to comfort her in anyway she could and soon the pain seemed to lessen.

'Victoria.' She whispered taking her hand. 'Victoria I'm dying aren't I?' it was more of a statement than a question.

'No! Don't ever say that you may still live. Pray to God-'

'God has never done anything for us why would he start now.'

Victoria looked at the floor as though thinking something through.

'Elizabeth you can't leave me too.'

She gave a faint chuckle.

'The doctors are not trying to help me nor did they our mother. No one will help us, but as much as I don't want to leave you my days are numbered.'

Tears rolled down Victoria's cheeks this was the first time she had been able to cry as a vampire.

'Elizabeth hang on for as long as you can.'

Elizabeth sighed, she then let out another shriek of pure pain and Victoria cringed.

'I-I can't I want to die Victoria! I want to die Victoria please! Kill me! Kill me! I can't bare this any longer!'

Then the worst happened, Elizabeth began to cough up blood, within seconds Victoria leapt up in a cat like fashion and was at the room door.

'Help me.' She coughed feebly.

Victoria slammed open the door and ran at super speed leaving the house, the first human she found was a rather large gentleman, easy prey. She continued to hunt soaking up more and more human blood within an hour she returned to the house. A crumpled piece of paper with the words "I love you." Scrawled across it was gripped in Elizabeth's hand.

Without a second thought Victoria leaned down and bit into her sister's neck, the lifeless body sprung up and soon was in sheer agony again. Victoria stood back and watched in horror as her sister screamed due to pain she had inflicted.

It continued for what seemed like a century and finally it stopped, Elizabeth whipped her head round quickly and cringed away from the room.

'Why is it so bright?' she said seeming more angry than anything else.

'I-'

'No matter.' Elizabeth cut her off getting to her feet she swayed slightly and Victoria steadied her but she brushed her of irritated.

'You got better.'

'Yes it appears I did.' She left the room and went to find a mirror Victoria sighed. A scream came from the other room in a flash Victoria was there.

'What is it?'

'I should get sick more often, do you see how refreshed and beautiful I look? My eyes are a little red but other than that I've never looked better.'

Victoria smirked.

'Can you smell it? It's more than one vampire I'm sure I smell Victoria's scent.'

Elizabeth stood on a rock in the beautiful but rainy Forks gazing around for a clue as to where her sister was. She wore black skinny jeans, biker boots and a blood red silky top, her hair now reaching her knee's and skin seemed glazed white with frost that would never melt.

'Yes, perhaps it's a party.' A man with short blonde hair on her left joked.

'Perhaps, my little flame always had a lot of friend's.'

'Mother, will auntie Victoria like me?' a girl with red-gold hair, fair skin, a few gold-colored freckles that sprinkled across her cheeks and nose, and eyes that have the color of cinnamon asked from Elizabeth's right.

'Yes Lizzie she'll adore you.'

Two other males stood at each side of either Lizzie or the blonde man. One very tall and muscular with dark hair and the other short though very thin with purple hair.

'We must be careful my darling.' the one with dark hair spoke.

'All will be fine Alexander.'

Elizabeth's eyes which were pure black flashed red a moment before she leapt into the air, the others followed. Alexander carrying Lizzie.

Elizabeth drank from the bottle of whisky without using a glass which wasn't really her manners but she was in shock.

'What is wrong with me?'

'Nothing your better aren't you.' Victoria asked worriedly.

'Of course I'm rid of that illness but it appears I have contracted another are you so stupid you can't even see what I am doing?'

Elizabeth roared the bottle smashed in her hand, she screamed.

'What's happened to me?'

Victoria stared at the floor Elizabeth noticed this and flew across the room knocking Victoria to the ground pinning her to the floor while strangling her. Victoria was no match for the new born's strength.

'Tell me. What's happening to me?'

'Your becoming a v-vampire.' He choked though she did not need the air.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she drew back her brow furrowing.

'A vampire? Don't be so daft.'

She seemed to continue to be thinking.

'Think about it Lizzie, isn't everything clearer? Aren't you hungry for something that you can't find? Are you ever tired or needing to rest? No. More than anything look at your eyes, your hungry you want to kill to hunt.'

Elizabeth nodded slowly.

'So your one to then? A vampire I mean.'

'Yes- wait you believe me?'

'Twistedly it makes sense. I can live with being dead, now like you said I'm hungry how do we get food?'

Victoria got to her feet grinning.

'We go out and we hunt for any human we like.'

Victoria had been repulsed by having to kill a human the first time she discovered what she had been changed into but she also knew she had to eat to survive. The fact that Elizabeth seemed un bothered about eating a human being slightly unnerved her.

'Then lets go my little flame.' Elizabeth smirked.

'We're getting closer.' The blonde male said excitedly.

'Yes but I know longer smell Victoria's smell, though there is something else in the hair.'

Elizabeth cringed. 'Like wet dog.'

'The house up a head looks to be the source of our trail.' The purple haired male said.

'Yes, yet it seems there is a lot of humans there. A feast, you think Sky?' the blonde asked.

'Mmmm I don't think so, something isn't right.' The man with the purple hair answered.

'Let's invite our selves to this delicious looking soiree.'

The group went over to the house which had been done up beautifully, Sky knocked on the door. A young woman with pixie like features answered, another obviously her boy friend stepped out after her with a pained yet fierce looking expression. The males in the group looked very wary of Jasper Hale, the young girl looked terrified but Elizabeth ignored him remaining focused on Alice.

'Greetings friends.'

Jasper didn't move, Alice smiled and held her hand out Elizabeth took it and shook it.

'Forgive us for intruding but my coven and I were wondering if this was a buffet would we be allowed to join?'

Alice smiled.

'Sorry no, it' just a party, we don't eat the humans here so if you wouldn't mind not giving us any trouble.'

Alexander's face filled with disgust at the idea of not eating the humans.

'Excuse me I naturally assumed, no matter though we can find our fill somewhere else. We did not know any of our kind were in the area, we were looking for-'

Carlisle and Esme came out the door.

'Is everything ok Alice?' Carlisle asked.

'Yes, um this is…sorry I didn't catch your name?'

Elizabeth looked at the sky.

'I'm sorry we must leave but I must ask quickly have you seen a woman named Victoria, she has red hair?'

The four Cullen's became very quickly suspicious.

'No, not recently why?' Esme answered her.

'Oh no particular reason, just a debt that needs to be settled. Now we must leave.'

Carlisle stepped forward a little.

'I'd just like to warn you in advance, Victoria can be…somewhat hostile at times.'

Elizabeth chuckled.

'Your concern is touching but I can handle her. Farewell friends. By the way I'm Elizabeth.'

Alexander scooped up Lizzie and the fanged five leapt of into the night.

R&R please, none of the characters are mine, set during Eclipse


End file.
